Dark One vs Dark One
by CSCreations
Summary: Takes place at 5x10 Emma and Killian fight as Dark Ones who will win?


Killian had left Emma's house knowing the truth of what happened in Camelot without saying a word he returned back to his ship. As he sat to his bed he noticed that something was under his bed.

''What the bloody hell is that?''Killian said and noticed that Storybook was under his bed

''How this ended up here?''Killian said and looked inside it, the first page was his meeting with Emma, their kisses, their quiet moments, the dances and finally when she saved him by turning him into a Dark One he was disappointment asking himself how they end up like this.

''Emma was right in the first place this book is nothing but a bunch of fairytales'' Killian said and threw the book on the floor

''Now I will finally get my revenge because I will never forgive the Dark One he took my love , my Emma from me and turned her into a monster, I am going to finish the job now'' He said and took the whole Excalibur and went to Gold's shop.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsscscscscsscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsscscscscscscscscscscsccscsccsscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Belle and Rumple were at his shop counting the magic spells when Killian got in.

''Good morning, crocodile'' Killian said and threw him a sword

''Should we finish what we started?''Killian said

''Indeed, Dark One'' Rumple said and they went on the Jolly Roger to start the fight

''Please pirate I don't want to fight you , you are hurt now because miss Swan broke your heart'' Rumple said and Killian started sword fighting with him at the end Killian was ready to kill Rumple when

''Hook, we both know that you aren't that man put the sword down you are a hero not a beast like I was'' Rumple said and Killian put the sword down

''I can help you'' Rumple said

''You really want to help me now?''Killian said

''Well, it's been a slow week'' Rumple said

''How? She didn't love me at the first place'' Killian said

''Really she sacrificed her own light to save you it was the only way and she became the Dark One because she wanted you to live and be with her I don't see any hatred and you love her too of course but now you must think clever'' Rumple said

''Is that a deal of yours, Gold?''Killian said

''I don't make deals anymore, dearie you do'' Rumple said

''Of course you are hero now, aren't you?''Killian said

''Listen to me the only way to find out that miss Swan still loves you is to test her'' Rumple said

''What do you mean?''Killian said

''Be worse than her now show her that you are more evil Dark One than her or at least pretend to be the bad guy and she will realize the things that she have done and regret doing them'' Rumple said

''So Dark One do we have a deal I don't want anything in return just you and your Swan to be together at last'' Rumple said

''Deal, now how I am going to test her love?''Killian said

''Do as I say'' Rumple said

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscswcscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsscscscscscs

Killian was knocking Emma's house when she opened the door.

''Killian I thought you didn't want to see me again'' Emma said

''Can I come in?''Killian said

''Of course, you look different'' Emma said

''You mean more like a Dark One, Swan?''Killian said and Emma put down her head

''Is that what you wanted? to pretend to be in love with me so I would be your Dark One toy?''Killian said

''Killian isn't that you...''Emma said

''Of course it isn't now you don't need me anymore you are going to pay for everything you've done'' Killian said

''I assure you I am going to hurt you like you hurt me'' Killian said and Emma started crying

''Meet me at the forest by sundown just a fight between the Dark Ones'' Killian said and disappeared

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsscscscsscscscscscscscscscscscsccscscscscscscscscscsccscsscsscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

By sundown Emma went to the forest and Killian was there.

''It was time for you to show up'' Killian said

''Killian please I don't want to hurt you'' Emma said

''You already have'' Killian said and started sword fighting her they were continuing for a long time Killian was winning

''What is it Dark One got tired'' Killian said and Emma was looking him but she couldn't see anymore his eyes full of love but full of hatred she started crying

''You are ridiculous, you are coward ''Killian said and put with Excalibur to her throat to a tree when suddenly found something that she was holding the rose he had given to her.

''What is that? Don't tell me that you still keep it? I didn't know that the ruthless Dark One was sentimental'' Killian said and put a fire on it

''NO! No'' Emma was crying

''Really? What was that to you? You don't know Emma love is weakness'' Killian said now Emma was sure that the man she loves turned into herself a monster Killian was ready to kill her with the Excalibur to her throat.

''Kill me there's nothing i have to live for now I just want you to know that I love you and that I am sorry, do it'' Emma said crying and Killian threw the sword at the forest and kissed her passionately, The kiss was hot as nothing before, when Emma stopped to breath

''Killian what...''Before Emma continued Killian said'' Shut up and kiss me'' and kissed her again lifting her

''I love you crazy woman so much thank you for saving me back there you had no choice'' Killian said and Emma noticed that the love in his eyes was right there glowing

''You do?''Emma said crying

''Aye'' Killian said

''I love you too so much I am sorry Killian to turning you into this and…''Emma said

''You didn't I've never become Dark One'' Killian said

''What?''Emma said

''Now that I have my memories back I can tell you that the night you turned me into this and saved me at night I kissed you and my name wasn't at Excalibur anymore'' Killian said

''But how is this possible Zelina...''Emma said

''Was in the plan'' Killian said

''Which plan?''Emma said

''To test if you still love me and you want to be with me for the rest of our lives'' Killian said

''You basically own me your life now, Swan'' Killian said

''And I will give it to you with pleasure'' Emma said and kissed him

''Gold was right'' Killian said

''What Gold was in the plan the whole time?''Emma said

''He told me to do this and to be together with you'' Killian said

''I really should apologize to him after all the terrible things I've done to him'' Emma said

''I bet he will forgive you but now let's go to our home'' Killian said

''Go get the lad, love'' Killian said

''Not tonight, tonight I will show you how much I love you and how big is our bedroom'' Emma said

''I can't wait, my love'' He said and they went to their house holding her, they both had learnt their lesson and finally they would look their own future.


End file.
